Sweet Revenge
by Housecalore
Summary: There's a wall. They both hate what separates them, they are different but with two things in common. Love and Revenge. More characters but those are the main ones.
1. Pilot

Two left,

One Right,

Up the stairs,

And another right.

The cell door is a thick metal and sticking out like sore thumb. The officers take one look at me and move straight out of the way, the big heavy door moving as well. The lights are off and it was cold. Feeling along the wall to see where I am going in the darkness, until I hit something hard. A door.

"Cal…" Silence. Well I guess it was all I deserve, but I was worried sick. The only reason I'm allowed up here is because I practically begged Farley to let at least talk to him. Searching for the Key that Farley had given me, she also said I could keep it seeing as it was a spare and considering that 'someone has to look after him' as I quote but I wonder what they are doing to him for Farley to say that.

When I find the key I open the door. It creaks on its hinges, and I saw what Farley meant. There is a little bulb hanging, and giving off an eerie yellow glow to the room. There's a mouldy mattress and a thread bare blanket. It is dirty and cold, and on the floor I think I can see speckles of silver blood on the floor.

I'm pulled out of my observing by being pushed into the door behind me and it slamming it shut. My head hit's the metal and it sing's loudly. A hand closes round my throat and another one round my wrist bringing it above my head. The heat being given off is intense and even though I have my eyes closed tight I can feel his anger trying to burn holes in to my head. The hands holding my throat and my wrist start to heat up, they got so hot to the point that I gasp in pain and then the heat started to fade. But Cal never releases his grip.

"Are you going to keep your eyes closed, or are you going to look at me?" I can hear the smugness in his voice because he knows that I'm afraid of him, or what he will do. But I'm really afraid of what I will see when I open my eyes.

Slowly I open my eyes and wished I never had, there are bruises covering his face and there's a cut along his hair line. His eyes are sunken from lack of sleep and he's thinner that when I last saw him, almost as if he's not been eating.

"Cal…" I go to reach him but I can't because he's holding me down. His grin falters when he sees that I'm trying to help him, so he pushes harder against my wrist, but not my throat.

"No, you don't get to help, or care. Not like you ever did anyway." That sends a dagger straight threw my stomach and my heart feel like it just plummeted. I look away feeling ashamed.

"I'm sorry Cal, I real…" Cal pushes hard against my throat. Until I can't breathe. As I struggle to breathe I see sadness in his eyes. Then he notices the key in my hand. And in that hand as well are his bracelets. He lets go and stumbles back. I drop to the floor, gasping for air.

I get a look at my wrist and see his hand print there. I can't imagine what my throat looks like. I look up at Cal and see him looking ashamed. He runs a tired hand threw his hair and he turns round to the opposite wall and starts to hit it. He hits it so hard his skin breaks. I get up to stop him. But he doesn't stop.

"Cal. Stop now or I won't let you out." He stops short. Turns round to face me and whispers something.

"It's not nice to give people false hope, you know." But I can see the glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"I'm not, Farley says you're allowed out but I have to keep an eye on you. We are still under ground at the moment. It's like a whole city. She also said if you step out of line the consequences for both off us will be bad." I'm pleading with him to behave out there. Because there's no punishment for him, but for me. But Cal doesn't need to know that.

"Oh and these are for you, I know that you hate me but I thought you may want them back." I whisper holding out my hand with the bracelets in. He looks at them and then takes them, slipping them onto his wrists.

"I could have killed you Mare" He says, staring down at his feet ashamed.

"More than what I deserve right now, however I will try to earn your forgiveness." _Yeah like that's going to happen._ I push the thought away and turn to the door. But see him not following.

"Are coming?" I ask and he looks up and sees I'm not joking and I see the light returns to his eyes and he smiles. I almost smile too but it fails before it even comes, because it's almost night and the night means dreams and dreams mean, Maven and Elara. Cal sees and gives me a questioning glance but doesn't press the subject.

"Oh right, Farley has given us our own barracks, because there are patrols looking for newbloods, and there's a training room and..."

"Mare, calm down. Ok? And thanks for letting me out" I nod and keep quiet. The lights are dimming and everyone is in their room so no one's there to stare at Cal. I start to Scratch my wrist. Looking for a distraction from the thoughts that start to appear in my head about them, the monsters, hurting or killing the ones I love. That's what there usually about any way.

Cal keep throwing me glances and starts to look worried. He opens his mouth a few times, wanting to say something, but thinks against it.

"Well here we are" I lead him through a door marked _101._ And more corridors open up. I go left towards mine and Cal's rooms. I stop on front of a door. "This is yours, bathrooms over there and mine's right here, there's towels and fresh cloths in the room. And in the bathroom there's soap and stuff. Ok?"

He nods in response and I turn to leave but a hand grips my elbow." Thank you, Mare. And sorry about the whole thing in that room. But are you all right, you seem on edge" his tone startles me, the worry is evident but his eyes aren't bordered up, but allowing me to see a glimpse off him.

"I'm fine, Cal. Really" I say trying to convince him. He doesn't so I decide to close the conversation "Good-night Cal"

He looked worried still but sad as well. "Goodnight Mare." With that I turn around to my door, which is opposite, and go inside. As I'm about to shut it, I see Cal staring at me, so I offer him a small smile. Before shutting it completely.


	2. Bad Dreams

" _Little Lightning Girl" The voice in my head repeats over and over. The thumping in my head getting louder and louder. Until I scream in agony._

" _Hello Mare," Two blue eyes appear in front of me, and I look away. "I told you to hide your heart." Cal and my family appear in front of me, bound by chains, tightening with each breath they take._

" _Stop. Please stop." I plead with him. I can see Gisa not moving no longer, I can't see Shade or mum or dad moving, nor Bree or Tramy. Only Cal is awake and staring at my begging to save them pathetically._

" _It's your fault, why couldn't you have died in that arena. Your pathetic, Mare Barrow." Cal spits the words like poison. He turns away in disgust and then my family wakes up, saying the same over and over again. The pounding in my head starts again, and I scream in agony._

"Mare, Mare wake up." I hear a soft voice say. Waking up gasping for air I see the room dark but for the beside lamp turned on. I lean forward trying to steady my breathing, while a few tears escape I feel a warm hand go to the back of my neck and rub circles into the skin. It's soothing in a way, but I'm reminded of a dream where I was repeatedly burned. I practically launch myself at the far corner under the desk that I made, afraid it's Maven in my room, and the whole thing wasn't a dream.

"Hey, Mare it's Cal. I'm not going to hurt you, ok?" He gets up from the bed and slowly approaches. When he's near enough to reach out and grab me he stops. He crouches in front of me as if trying to see a wild animal, I guess in a way he is. "Mare, I'm not going to hurt you ok?" He repeats the question again, and I nod as to let him know that he's fine to continue. "Ok, good. Do you want to come over to the bed and talk or just stay here?" I don't want to leave my hiding place because I'm scared it's a trap.

"S-stay." Once the word is released Cal lets out a sigh, and sits down on the floor. But doesn't try to make contact. It's cold in the room but, It's better than it being hot. I see Cal let out a breath of air and it's like smoke leaving his mouth. His face contorts into a grimace seeing this.

"Mare it's freezing in this room; why do you stay here?" He's trying to make me comfortable enough for me to leave my hiding place. It's works but not well enough. "Mare?"

"Well only one room has heating cos the boilers are broken here and I can't fix them. But I thought you may want the room with the heating because imagine the cell wasn't very warm." I whisper gently.

"Mare, I'm a burner, I don't really feel the cold, but I can in this room." A few seconds pass before either speak again. But he breaks the silence. "How long have you been having these nightmares?"

I don't want to answer but I know I have to; I know it's not healthy to not sleep but I just can't bring myself to want to get better, because the emotional pain gets pushed down and replaced by physical pain. The training and not eating or sleeping and forcing myself over and over to exhaustion.

"Mare, please answer. Please." He's practically begging now but I keep quiet, not wanting to hurt him even more. He'll feel… I don't know what he'll think. Will he be disappointed, hurt or even angry that I can't keep my emotions in check? "Mare?"

"I-I d-don't k-know. S-since w-we've b-been h-here." I can't seem to form proper sentence's the cold and the tiredness dragging me down. "I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to w-wake you." More tears slip through my eye that I can't control. _First night out of his cell and you ruined that as well. You stupid girl._ "I-I'm s-sorry C-Cal." He leans down to look at me and there's understanding and sympathy in his eyes. He opens his arms as a gesture for me to come out and let him comfort me. Slowly I crawl out of the corner that I'm hiding in. Cal immediately responds by grabbing me and lifting me into his arms.

"You don't need to apologize Mare; you can't control what you dream about." He stands up with me in his arms and carry's me out of the room, into his. The warmth is a relief and I shiver at the familiar yet foreign feeling that sets deep into my bones. He stets me down on the bed and wraps the blanket round my shoulders. Then Cal pulls me back into his arms and the warmth and comfort that I haven't felt in ages pulls me down to sleep. But before I fall I hear Cal say he will fix the heating in the morning, but I was long gone, too far into sleep to reply. But I try and he stops me. "Just go to sleep. Don't worry about anything else till morning." It wasn't a request but an order coming from a general and that makes me shrink back in fear. But he pulls me closer and whispers that he's sorry and that he will help.

As I fall asleep I didn't even realise him humming the song we danced to until my eyes closed and I slip back into my dreams and with Cal holding me tightly.


	3. Sacrifices

**/Cal/**

I wake up with Mare still in my arms. She had two nightmares last night, both of which she won't speak of. She just sat there shaking and then tucked her face into my shoulder and breathed deeply for a bit and slowly fell back to sleep as I whispered little things in her ear to calm her down. As soon as she calmed down and fell back to sleep I stayed up making sure that she wouldn't feel bad about waking me, however the truth was I couldn't sleep myself and was scared about what dreams I would see.

Mare starts to stir in her sleep so I un-slip myself from her and make sure she's comfortable and I leave to have a shower. When I enter I see the walls are white, well every thing is white. Mare put a few pairs of new cloths in my room last night, along with pyjamas and other necessary's that I might need. There where toiletries and towels. Well as if you call them that, but the thought was enough to make my heat swell with, I don't know what the feeling is but I know I can't get distracted again.

* * *

When I'm finished and dressed I head out of the bathroom towards my room that Mare should still be sleeping in. When I open the door I find I bundle of blankets where a person should be, but there is no one. I look around the room more and find the room completely abandoned.

I walk out of the room and go into Mares room, I look around for any traces that she had been in here and found that she has not, there has been no changes from last night when I had removed her from the freezing room. How many nights had she been suffering? The room, the nightmares and from the bruises on her hand I'm guessing training or worse.

As I go to leave I see that on the makeshift desk are papers and pencils. I walk towards it and see they're drawings. Some are dark and some a light. Some are portraits and some are landscapes. I go through the drawings and see things I recognize, the palace, the training room, me, Farley, Kirlorn and Maven. Well Maven through fog and the blue eyes piercing vividly through. I drop the page and walk backwards away from the desk and stumble onto the bed. On the floor I see a page that has fallen of the table. Slowly pick it up afraid of what I would see, maybe Elara or my Farther.

I'm angry that she would draw him, him the one that left her and I to die in that arena. But what I see is two pictures in one.

The page was spit in two. On one side there was the music box, that played the music we danced to, with detailing and everything. The second was Mare and I kissing in the moon light. The furniture and everything was how I remembered it. To the patterns and the flowers and the wall paper. The light that came off the moon reflected off both our hair, making it shine and glow. My fingers trail along the page feeling, trying to absorb, what is on the page.

I hear a cry coming from outside, and I drop the page on the desk and run towards the sound. Going down corridors. Until I come across a door marked _Training Room._ I push the door open to reveal what is behind. Mare is in the far corner, crouched down and breathing hard. There is a dummy hallway across the room that is chard and burnt. There's blood on the floor and blood on her hands.

I go to walk towards her but then she gets up and crosses over to the dummy, practically yanking it off its hook and throwing it to the floor. Mare then walks over to another door and slips in. I'm just about to follow her, when she comes back out with another dummy. The dummy is taller than her and properly weighs more as well. Putting the dummy on the hook she starts to hit it again and again. Blood splatters on her face and on the floor, where she punches the dummy the spots get redder and redder.

Sparks erupt up and down her hands the faster she punches. I see wetness in her eyes and realise she crying. The lights above start to flicker. The dummy is getting redder and redder. Suddenly the power cuts off and purple lightning is the only source of light. The dummy gets scorched and then the lightning dies out leaving us in darkness.

I hear Mare curse and the light come back on. I see her look at the dummy and then hang her head in defeat. She goes to yank on the dummy to bring it down again but I clear my throat. She jumps in surprise and turns to face me. Fear is evident in her eyes and I'm curious as to why. "Shouldn't you be wanting breakfast?" I ask.

"I'm not hungry." _Well I'm hungry_ but I don't say it aloud, knowing that she'll move right away to get me food. But obviously my stomach has other ideas. Its groans loudly and judging by Mares small smile and laugh I'm guessing she heard. I feel myself blush silver and Mare laughs even more.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny." I snap sharply. Her laughter dies down and she frowns. Mare then walks towards the door I came through and goes out of the room. I follow her, wondering why the change of mood. I follow her through the corridors I already came. I slowly notice the walls are not stark white like I originally thought, they were a light grey almost white but not quite. The floor a concrete substance. We come to a door and it opens out to the hallway we came through last night.

I follow Mare through another corridor that is straight and has many doors staggered on the walls. There's no one out the moment and wonder what time it is. The lights give of a harsh glow. The walls outside the _Newbloods_ Barracks is white, to look at it straight on hurts my eyes. But Mare doesn't seem to mind. She walks through the halls like nothing wrong. I notice how she keeps her distance from me. I notice how there's not much light in her eyes anymore. I notice how her hair is duller, how she's thinner than before I met and she was thin back then from having much food but eating small amount. How she walks with a small limp from launching herself off the bed cos she was scared of me.

Mare abruptly turns left and I have to stop abruptly and then turn on my heel to catch up with her. There are people walking through this hallway and they all give Mare funny looks, but when they see me they jump back against the wall, like I was going to bite or burn them. As a group of teenage girls pass they laugh at Mare and she ducks her head and walks quicker. When their eyes land on me they practically run away.

There's a door marked _Cafeteria._ There's hardly anyone in there and a clock, 8:30 am. It's early but not that early that it's unbearable to be up. I used to get up early to train as well, I used to do it with him. I can't bring myself to say his name. I want to kill. I want to kill him. I want to kill Elara, and before I wanted to kill Mare. I almost did in the cell, but she let me out, she brought my bracelets back to me. When I heard her screaming in her sleep I thought I was dreaming. I had only heard Mare scream a few times. All in agony or anger. But her scream was in fear. My heart broke when she jumped away from me.

"Cal, come on." Mare calls after me, I then realise that I had stopped walking and Mare was staring at me in confusion and something else that I can't place. I walk towards her an d she walks towards the door. Mare holds the door open. There's a table at the back of the room and a few more empty tables as well. Mare pushes past me to get to the line for food, as I follow her I feel eyes on me.

When we finish getting food Mare goes straight for the table at the back. She sits in the corner and I sit opposite her. I notice her shoulders are hunched and her hair covers most of her face. She plays with her food but never goes to eat it. I look at the food and it's like a porridge. It's mushy and has black bits floating around in it as well. "I know you're hungry, and I know its not much. But you've got to eat." Mare whispers from her spot in the corner. I look over the food again and then take a small amount of the food. I then bring it up to my mouth and pop the spoon into my mouth. The food doesn't taste nice but I don't let any emotion show on my face as I swallow the food and take another spoonful.

"Maybe you should eat as well then. You've got to eat." I throw her words back at her and in response she pushes her food away and leans back in her chair locking eye contact with me. I look down at her food and look back at her. Her face is pale and she has dark bags under her eyes. She looks tiered but not just in a way of lack of sleep but as if... as if she's just tiered of living, breathing...trying. I push her food back at her. She doesn't make a move to eat it or break eye contact either. "So you don't eat and barley sleep, when you do, you have nightmares. How do you manage? Do you burden your problems with other people?" I ask, I know that I have probably struck a nerve. But I want a reaction out of her.

She jumps up and doesn't look at me "You don't know a thing about me. No matter how much you think you do." She whispers. I stare at her reaction, not what I was expecting. She rushes away before I can even try to catch her. When I get up I notice that everybody is staring after Mare.

I rush out of the cafeteria, only to be slammed into the wall. A boy with sandy blond hair and green eyes stands in front of me, holding me against the door. "What did you do? What did you to her?" I remember the boy's name now, Kirlorn. Mare's friend from the stilts. He tried to get her to stay when she visited her family.

"I said something that I shouldn't have." I admit. Looking Kirlorn straight in the eyes.

"Even after she let you out of that god forsaken cell. You silvers think you can take what you want from us reds. You're the reason Mare's pulling away from everybody. You and your brother messed with her head. Messed with her heart. Most of all messed with her sanity. Don't think that the Barrows and I haven't notice her getting thinner or jumping at strangers touches. The bruises up and down her arms and around her hands are obviously from what ever the hell she does in those rooms."

"Kirlorn…" A quiet voice comes from behind him. I look over his shoulder and see Mare. Tears in her eyes and judging by the look of pain across her features, I guess she heard everything that he just said. Kirlorn shoves me away from him and turns to look at Mare. He goes to speak but she runs down the corridor.

"Mare! Don't…" He gets cut short by me punching him across the jaw.

"You know why you never went to conscription.? You know why?" Kirlorn looks at me, waiting for me to continue. "She bargained herself, not that she had a choice, but she bargained that she kept quiet for you and her brothers to be safe from that war!" Kirlorn looks shocked and I turn my back on him and take after Mare.

Hoping she went to her room or somewhere in the barracks. Hoping that she doesn't do anything stupid.


	4. The tormented always need to be caught

I run down the halls, I feel my lightning running down my arms. Why would Kirlorn say that? Why would Cal say those things? I don't want to hurt people. I really don't, but it seems that the people I care about or the ones that get too close, always get hurt. I mean I tried to make Cal's first night comfortable and what happens, he's comforting me, because I have nightmare. Stupid, Stupid Little Girl.

' _Little Lighting Girl'_ That's what Elara called me, but I'm not a girl anymore, and I'm certainly not a woman. I'm no worse than Maven or Elara. She was doing what she thought right for her son. Cal was doing what he thought was right for Norta. Maven was the forgotten son, the one he thought he was not good enough for anyone. _The shadow of the flame._

But he was good enough for _me._ I thought we both wanted the same thing. A place where both Reds and Silvers where equals. But I was wrong. He only wanted to rule or to kill or whatever he wanted to to all that time before or when I got there. I have so many questions, how long had he been planning this, how long had he felt unwanted? Why?

I see mothers pull their children behind their back. Men push those families inside room, even ones that aren't there family, just to keep them away. The lights flicker and the electrics sing in my ears. I hear screams as lights fall and hang down by there wires.

The doors to the barracks loom overhead and the lights black out only to come on again thirty seconds later. The doors are right in front and I push them open and slip inside. I run through the corridors and go straight to the training room. There's a hiding place there that I like to go to if things get too bad.

Like during my first week here, this group of girls past me and made snide comments and laughed at me. They said things like; _You're not normal, you don't belong here._ I guess their right. I don't belong here. Or anywhere. Maybe Cal should have let me die in that arena. Maybe Farley should kill me right now. Maybe…

The doors to the barracks slam open _._ I run to the ladder on the opposite side of the wall and climb. My hiding place is small but big enough. The doors to the training room opens and Cal comes running though. he sees I'm not in here and runs through other doors only to return back to the training room. This goes on for a long time until he stops in the middle of the training room "Mare, Kirlorn doesn't know what he's talking about. Things changed, when you became _Mareena._ You changed, maybe not for the good but certainly not for the worst. You became stronger. You withstood whatever anyone threw at you. You have trouble dealing with it, anyone would. Let me help you, let me be there for you when you fall, let me catch you. You're not insane, you're a normal person, with normal human emotions. Please Mare."

I look over the edge and see Cal staring back at me. I remember him telling me once that he was a good hunter. His eyes lock mine and we hold our gazes for a moment longer. He looks away and smiles sheepishly at me but I don't retune it. He nods towards the ladder, silently asking to come up. I turn away from him and don't turn back. My eyes begin to water and the tears fall. I bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms round them and I lean my head on my knees. My shoulders shake from silent tears and me trousers are getting wet from them falling.

The nightmares flash before my eyes and I can't breathe. I struggle for breath and the more I struggle the more the nightmares become more clear. _Maven reaching for me. His blue eyes stand out through the fog, his hand is millimetres away. His hands are about to close round my throat…_

I hear my name being said over and over but as I try to reach for it a hand closes round on my shoulder and I scream.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for not updating sooner, my computer decided to update and the chapter that was meant to be this chapter got deleted. I hope to update soon, it's just that school days are long. I'm running out of ideas, if you have feel free to message me or leave them in comments. Also if you have any pointers about the story then again feel free to leave comments.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	5. Click Click Click

**A.N/ I just want to say that I'm changing some events in the book, adding some things in that weren't there either. Extra's like, Mare with Elara and stuff like that. Other than that it should be the same.**

 **I would also like to say a big thankyou to the reviews those of you who have posted. They really give me the encouragement to carry on. Thanks xx**

 **Housecalore xx**

 **/Cal/**

"Mare, calm down. It's Cal, I'm not going to hurt you. Please Mare…" She's still screaming after a few minutes, so I pick up and cradle her in my arms, I snake one hand round to rub small firm circles into the nape of her neck, whispering sentences in her ear, telling her she'll be ok and that no one's going to hurt her. A couple more minutes pass and she starts to calm down.

She's still shaking and small sobs escape her throat. I continue rub the circles into her neck and I feel her start to relax. "I s-saw him. He w-was trying t-to g-grab m-me. I t-thought you w-were him, I'm s-so sorry" Her shoulders start to shake again and my heart brakes with every sob that leaves her mouth.

"It's fine Mare. He's never going to hurt you; I won't let him." I whisper to her, she turns round to look me and I feel my heart race. I notice the purple bags under her eyes and the hollow outline of her cheeks. I remember her response in the cafeteria and wonder she meant by _'you don't know a thing about me, no matter how much you think you do,'_. Mare turns her eyes away from me but I lift her chin up with my fingers, wanting and answers. "What did you mean I don't know you, no matter what? Is there stuff you wanna tell me?" I ask. She drops her eyes and tries to get away from get away from me but I hold her close.

"Please let me go Cal, please." She whimpers but I still hold her against me and don't let go. She starts to struggle and I wonder why she's trying to get away from me. She didn't last night. Is it what I said to her in the cafeteria. I feel something wet and warm drip onto arm. I look in my arms and see Mare silently crying. I Stroke her hair and just wait for her to relax. During this time, I see the surroundings around me. There are bars around the outer section. The floor is a cold metal and the whole thing id held up by wires. I still feel Mare shaking and the tears still fall, she's still trying to get away.

"Mare calm down please. Just stop." I whisper and hold her stronger against me.

"No Cal you don't understand, please Cal let go. Let go please Cal." I turn her round to look at me. She looks down and I lift her chin up with my finger to get her to look at me. She looks up but can't hold eye contact. She looks anywhere but at me. Normally I would suspect she's hiding something, of course she is, but I think she can't look at me because she can't not because she doesn't want to.

"Why won't you look at me?" I say trying to catch her gaze but her eyes refuse to look even in my direction.

"How _can_ you look at me? Why would you want to even be near? After everything, you should hate me Cal." She finally stops struggling and looks at me but there's fear and regret hidden in them even with how well she tries to hide it. I give her a sad smile and rest my forehead on hers.

"What good would it do if I hated you, hmm? After everything that has happened, I'm just as in the wrong as you, you were doing what was best for your people, and I, and I was doing what was best for my farther and what I thought was best for his kingdom. Not necessarily what was best for me or Nota and Maven, what wrongs has he done? Apart from the obvious. We could sit here and place blame on everyone involved but revenge is bitter sweet company to hold close. It's not going do you any good – none of us any good with wanting to hate all the people were on the same side with."

Her forehead lifts from mine and she looks me in the eyes. Her eyes aren't just flat brown they have flecks of darker and light brown scattered around them. "I'm sorry Cal. I'm so so so sorry, for everything." I push her hair out of her face and rest my forehead back on hers. We breathe the same air and my mind is racing 100 times faster than usual. I lean in to kiss her. My mind is telling me that I need to stay focused and can't get involved with anyone. But my muscles move on their own.

I wont to taste her again. She's like wine that I sipped to quickly and got addicted to before the burning sensation follows. I feel Mare take in a breath of air and I look at her lips and then back at her eyes. Mare bites her lips and our lips are about to meet …

 _Slam_

The training room door is pushed open and we break apart. "Mare. MARE. SILVER. Get here now." Shouts a female voice. I look over the edge and see a woman with blond hair looking frantically around. Mare sighs and starts to climb down the ladder shaking with each step down. She jumps the last few steps and walk towards the women. "Where's the Silver, Mare. We said he was aloud to come out that bloody cell. As long as you kept an eye on him. And I swear to god if he's running about this compound unsupervised I will personally hand you over to Antony. However much I don't want to it was the agreement of the counsel and Antony is just waiting for you to mess up." _Who's Antony?_

Mare shrugs off this comment a small smile playing at her lips. "It was a deal worth making Farley. If Antony wants to wait, then he's going to wait a long time, isn't he? Oh and in answer to your question to _Where's the Silver,_ whose name is Cal by the way, has been with me this entire time." I follow down the ladder as quickly as I can. I take long strides towards the two and stand just behind Mare.

Farley looks me up and down and turns back to Mare "Right then back to why I disturbed you. We're sending you on a mission. The _both_ of you. Get ready and meet us out side in an hour." With that she starts to turn but Mare grabs her arm.

"What's this mission about Farley?" Mare whispers and Farley looks at her and I see concern flash across her eyes.

"He was spotted Mare. There were few guards and we may be able to take him. This could be over before it's even begun. We could end it and then that Silver, who you say is unlike Maven and will treat reds fairly, can go on the throne. Part of your little speech you prepared for us." She turns to me and smiles a little "Longest half-hour of my life, but the Lighting girl does have a good point. Don't disappoint us. Ok." I nod and I see Mare smile a little at the compliment, also I think she enjoyed wasting their time to prove whatever point it was.

Farley nods to the both us and walks out of the training room. Mare looks up at me and smile a big toothy grin and practically skips out of the training room. "Don't worry about the thingy. It can be done be done another time." I stop dead in my tracks and burst out laughing.

"Thingy, Willy nilly? Anymore vocabulary like that?" I ask. Mar turns a brilliant red and turns and walk down the hall towards her room.

"There's cloths in the draw in your room. And your gonna have to find out whether or not I have any more of that _special_ vocabulary." Mare laughs and walks into her room to get dressed and I walk into mine.

* * *

 **45 minutes later**

Mare and I stand outside with Farley. And Mare seemed to be enjoying the outdoors. Her hair waves in the breeze and she breaths deeply. The air smells of the ocean and of pine. Which means we must be near the beach but also near a forest.

"All right people. You all know what this mission is for. So let's get going. To try and end this." Farley climbs up on the truck and others follow swiftly. Mare and I are the last to get on so we're at the back of the truck.

We sit down and Mare leans back and closes her eyes, I lean in a whisper "Are you tired?" Mare shakes her head and turns to me.

"No, I'm not… Just thinking." I continue to hold to hold her gaze and she continues to hold mine.

"About what?" I try to nudge her to get a conversation out of her.

"Stuff. I mean, what's Maven doing without many guards? What if it's a trap? He's not stupid remember. _If he can't beat, you with ability then he beats you with his head."_ Mare mutters the last part to herself as she turns away from me, but still heard it I feel a sting deep inside. I gave him that advice. _Me._

"Or maybe he's just being stupid. Thinking the Guard is not as equipped as they are." Mare turn back to me with caution but nods any way. "Get some sleep, Mare. You look like crap." I say as I put my head back and close my eyes. I hear he mumble something like something along the lines of ' _Yeah well you don't look so good yourself'_ I open my eyes a little and see Mare with her eyes closed and head back. I smile and go back with my eyes closed.

* * *

"Okay everyone get ready." I wake up to see Farley walking, well trying to walk, down the truck. The men around us lift up their guns and check their belt. All getting prepared. I see Mare get up and nod to Farley who nods back. Mare opens the trucks door and she look out about the area. Then Mare looks at Farley again "Is it Clear Barrow?" Mare looks at me and nods. I get up to go towards her but she jumps out the truck. I start to go after but men start jumping out after her until it's only me and Farley.

"Why did she jump? Is that part of the plan?" Farley looks at me and smirks.

"You're going to have to get used to the way things run. But Barrow is making sure it's safe and – " Something explodes and I see Farley pale. She runs over to the exit and jumps out. I only notice now that the trucks stopped. I follow Farley out the truck and land in the mud. Out in front of me the grass is on fire and it spreads. I see Scarlet Guard members shooting through the fire trying to hit what ever is beyond it. I look around for Mare but I can't find her.

I see the fire start to part and a lone figure comes through the flames. The smoke has risen and things are not clear. But I can see the glint of a crown on their head. _Maven._

 **/Mare/**

When I jumped out of the truck I fell and mud got all over my cloths. I look back and see people jumping out as well. I take a step forward but fire explodes in front of us. I look around for the source and see figures standing behind the flames. It's like my dreams. They ice blue eyes staring at me through the smoke, no not smoke but fire.

Something hit's my cheek and I hear the sing of metal. My hand reaches up and it comes away red. Suddenly a body is pinning me to the ground and I look up to see a pale figure with silver hair and black eyes. A smile like a blade pasted on her features.

"Hello Lighting Girl." Each word a metal blade comes closer and closer to me. "My brother always told me not to play with people in these situation. Kill them quick and move on, but oh how I wont to _make you suffer."_ She sneers. I laugh and shock plasters on her face but is removed by anger.

"You think _you_ scare me. We've been in this situation before, twice, and you didn't scare me then. So why do think it will now?" She smiles sweetly and come close to my ear.

"You don't have your princes to save you now." She whispers and laughs.

"I don't need anyone to help now." I summon my power and it cracks along the sky. Evangeline looks up and then back at me. I send a bolt close to us and Evangeline jumps off me and stands her ground I get up and jump at her. She tries to move but she's not quick enough. I pin her to the ground and my hand lights up. Just as I'm about to fry her, I'm pull off her by the shoulders and thrown to the ground with the air knocked out of me.

Someone straddles me and I feel heat build-up on my left shoulder and I scream with the pain. A hand covers my mouth muffling the cries of agony. "You'll always belong to me" The sentence is so simple yet so terrifying. A shiver runs down my spine and I struggle to get away from _him_. The hand on my shoulder disappears and come to stroke my hair. "Now, now Mare is that any way to treat _me?_ I thought you would have been happier to see me. I mean you're more than happy to try and kill my soldiers aren't you?" I look into his eyes and I hope my angers shows as much a feel it.

"Start the machine" he says to Evangeline. She says something that I can't hear. "Now. Do not anger me. You wouldn't want me angered, would you dear?" He says to her. She turns on her heel and yells something. "Now, Mare you, you are going to feel extreme pain in just a few seconds. I think this is brilliant invention. OK in about 3…2…1" I he whispers the numbers in my ear.

 _Click. Click. Click._

Brilliant purple and white cover my eyes, pain coursing through my veins. I try to move away from him thinking it's him burning me. It feels like the underneath of my skin is burning. Like my souls being ripped from my body. I think I'm screaming but I can't be sure. My throat hurts and my skin still burns. All I want right now is for the earth to swallow me up whole and never return me to this reality.

 _Click. Click. Click._

The beat of my heart speeds to rhythm of the sound in my head. "Stop - "I whisper, but all Maven does is take my hand and it burns. I wish for someone to come, Farley or Cal. He squeezes my hand. All I won't too do is pull away and run to Cal. I won't him to hold me. To chase the monsters away.

Click. Click. Click

"Enough" Maven says to someone "Enough now." He growls and squeezes my hand once again and leaves. I hope it's the end. _Please let this be the end._ Black spots appear in my vision. My whole body feels tired. _I just want to let go. Why is it so hard?_

Click. Click. Clic-

The sound stops mid-way. My eyes start to drop. I want to sleep so bad but I can't. Maven grabs my hand again and strokes it with his thumb. He laughs and kisses where he was stroking. And leaves.

And at last my wishes are answered and the blackness consumes me.

 **/Cal/**

I look around frantically for Mare. Maven and the others already left. But we can't find some people. We have fatalities and few wounded. Farley said we have to leave before they come back with more. However, Shade and I refuse to leave without finding Mare. _She's properly dead. How sweet you can take her body back to her family._ I push the thought away and carry on looking. Others are looking but most of the are caring for the ones who are burnt and been hit with metal or whatever the abilities of the silvers were. I know Evangeline and her brother were here. Evangeline wasn't around for long I couldn't find her after she threw me a smirk and ran off.

I step over the scorched line. The fire drew closer to us over the course of time we were fighting. I held it back but I couldn't stop others coming around the flames and attacking us. I couldn't see Maven anywhere either. It's like he ran. _Maybe he did, maybe he took her as well._

"Over here!" Some one yells a head of me. I break into a sprint until I reach the owner of the voice. A young boy, most likely my age. With almost white hair and black eyes. He's looking around trying to find help because he doesn't know what to do.

"When did you get here?" I ask. I look down and I see Mare. She looks like she's sleeping and very pale. I would think she's dead if it wasn't for the slow rise in her chest. There's a cut across her cheek and a rawness on her shoulder. I can't see anything or what's causing the redness. I just need to get her out of here.

"Urm about a minute ago. I had to make sure she was alive. She looks dead." He looks down at her again and stands up backing away, giving me space to pick her up. "I'm Sebastian. Mare found me. Told me I was a newblood." I look at him and nod my head as a sign or gratitude. I start to quickly pace it back to the truck. Sebastian keeps up looking ahead.

Others notice I we've found Mare and head back to the truck as well but shade comes running to us. "Is – Is she dead?" He asks. The colour draining at the thought of his little sister dead. I shake my head at him. "Then why isn't she awake?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Sebastian found her this way. We need to get her back and get her the proper care. Then again it could be exhaustion." I say. But the little voice in the back of my head says Maven or someone did something.

As we talk the truck is coming up into view. Farley's waiting outside the truck. Her widen at the site of the fragile girl in my arms. She ushers us into the track and closes the door. I sit down and Mares head rolls onto my shoulder. Her breaths tickle my shoulder. I stroke her hair, whispering for her to wake up.

The truck roars to life beneath us. It completely silent, you could hear a pin drop. Wet off at a steady pace, but quickly pick up speed. We set off back to the Headquarters of the scarlet guard. The only thing that keeps me going is the heart beat fluttering through her chest to mine. Pumping strength to me, not just her. It's going to be a long ride back.

* * *

 **A/N- That's that chapter done. It's longer than the others.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review. Tell me what you think.**


	6. sparks

Hi, sorry for the very, very long wait for the chapter. some stuff has happened and i was in a very bad place and had to focus. but hopefully updates will happen more frequently but it's my GCSE year and that may take up some time. Thanks for understanding. xx

/Mare/

Sparks danced between my eyes. I felt pain at every breath I took. The cool air that surrounded me made goose bumps appear along my skin. It smelled and sounded like a makeshift hospital. People bustling around to and throw. Chairs scraping and people whispering. Curtains moving, doors closing.

I moved my head and made a sound of protest and pain. Someone gasp near-by and I heard a curtain that was close by move. "Get the silver and the family, she's waking up." A shrill voice said to another person who was, I was guessing, by the curtain at the time.

"I thought… I thought she was _dead_ you know. She's been out for almost three days." Three days? Is that how long I was out for? Oh god… What happened in that time? Cal, what happened to Cal? _Stupid, don't think_ _Cal._ Something terrible could have happened _. Stop thinking of Cal!_

"Yes, Yes. Just go get the people I asked for. Or Captain Farley will jump down both our throats. Now go!" I heard footsteps rapidly leave the curtain. It was quiet for a few moments and I was left to my own thoughts. Not that there was much to think about, seeing as I was out of it for three days.

I open my eyes and white lights greets me. It hurt my eyes and I closed them straight away to be engulfed by sweet unforgiving darkness. My head is propped on one pillow and a thin blanket is draped over me. It's cold in the room and I feel myself shivering. It's not as cold as my room down in the barracks here, but it's still cold.

A nurse rushed to my side, "Miss Barrow, how are you feeling?" She didn't sound like she cared, it was like she was bored. "Miss I need you to answer me" I was getting frustrated now, it was taking time to get my thoughts together one face kept flashing up and jumbling them all up again.

I heard the nurse sigh and leave my side, I was alone. I try to think of the last thing I remember but all I get is a ghost feeling of pain in my shoulder and a _clicking,_ the clicking, the machine… _Maven._ I remember the artic eyes, whispering a countdown before my whole world exploded into purple and white. The colours of house Titanos, how funny that it would come back to remind me, _to haunt me,_ even when all I wish is to forget. Well some of it.

The curtains are pushed aside in a rush and a warm hand is grabbing mine and stroking it. I'm instantly reminded of how Maven did that and I try to pull my hand away, but there grip tightens. "Please Maven, just…" I'm cut off by my hand being dropped and someone creaking into a chair.

"Mare, it's me Cal, not… not Maven." I open my eyes again and look around until my sight lands on Cal. He looks defeated, like a piece is missing from him. "Why did you think I was him?" There's confusion and _anger?_ I try to make eye contact with him but I can't. "Please look at me"

"When we were there, I was one the ground and he grabbed my hand and stroked it. But it was hot as well. I'm sorry Cal." I look at him but he's staring past me and I see anger flash in his eyes, but when he turns his molten gaze back onto me I'm filed with warmth that he's not angry at me.

He opens his mouth as if to ask me something but closes it again as to Shade bustling into the room. He looks to me and then to Cal and quirks an eyebrow, which I find annoying… can everyone do that? "Have I, well interrupted something here?" He looks to Cal but he looks at me, and gives me a look that tells me we will talk about this later. Cal smile lightly and looks at Shade, who tilts his head in a questioning manor, Cal shakes his head lightly and Shade clamps his hand down on his shoulder in a brotherly way. "Good, wouldn't want to do that, would I? Anyway…" His voice takes a serious tone and he looks at me, "Never do that again Mare Molly Barrow, you almost scared mum and dad to death!" He goes to pull me into a hug, but as soon as pressure is put on my back I squeak in pain and Shade immediately lets go in fear of hurting me more. "What's happened?!"

I look at Cal for help knowing I can't tell shade, without him jumping to Maven (can he jump that far) and trying to break whatever it was, that _machine_ , and getting himself killed. "I think Mare needs some more rest Shade, and don't you have a meeting you need to go to? I'll come get you if anything happens. Promise." Shade looks reluctant to leave but nods his head anyway and heads out the curtain, but not before throwing me a questioning glance.

Cal let's out a breath and turns to me, after making sure Shades gone completely. "Right Mare, what happened?" I take a deep breath and look at him. He looks right back and gives a small encouraging smile, urging me to tell him. I want to tell him, I really do. But all I can think about is what he said the morning after I let him out of the cell. _'Do you burden your problems on other people'_ the coldness in his voice was a dagger in my stomach and I felt like I had been plunged into icy water and the breath knocked out of me. "Mare?" I realise I must have been lost in my train of thought.

I look down and my muscles move on my own, " Evangeline had me pinned and I got this, " I say while pointing at the cut on my cheekbone, " she was taunting me saying no one was going to save me and that I didn't have _my princes to save me_ this time around. She said, she was always told not to play with people in those _situations_ but how she _wanted to make me suffer_."

I see Cal take a sharp breath but I don't stop, "But she was pulled off and to be honest I would have rather her that _him_. He straddled me and all I felt was an immense amount of pain on my left shoulder, "I look down at it and I see it bandaged up, _what did he do? "_ He said I will always belong to him, I was so scared thinking that he was going to take me. I kept trying to get away from him be I couldn't, I could barely breath."

"He said is that anyway to treat _me,_ like he was some old forgotten friend. He said I was happy to kill his soldiers, bull I don't like killing anyone. Not the palace or out of there, even if I'm meant to hate them" I whisper the last part but don't dare look at Cal in fear that I'll see amusement at how I'm conflicted at killing Silvers. "Then he whispered I was going to feel large amounts of pain, he started a countdown from 3. Then it all went white and purple. I felt it scorching a path down my veins and through my blood. I begged it to stop, or to at least lose consciousness to not feel it. He stopped it but all he did was take my hand, it stopped eventually and he gave my hand a squeeze, then left. After that it all went black. Then I wake up here, _three days_ later. "

Cal reaches over, he uses his hands to wipe the tear away. _I didn't realise that I had been crying._ "Mare… we – I don't know what he could have possibly done to do that." I finally look at him, he's looking right back at me. I look down again but only to have him lift my chin up and for him to start to lean in…


	7. Why

**/MARE/**

As he leans in I can feel the heat grow more and more. Closing my eyes I just let him do what he wants to do. _Do I want this? Does he want this?_ Why is everything so hard? His hand cups my face and his thumb rubs below my ear. Rhythmically. Slowly. It's soothing. As he lips brush mine a different type of electricity runs through me. One that does not bring hurt and pain but one that fill me to rim of warmth and and...I don't know. I don't know what to call this emotion. Does he have it too? The brushing becomes more feverish and our lips move together as if they've been doing it for years.

Pulling away we both gasp for breath. He looks at me through hooded eyes and blushes. I will never get tired of watching him blush. It's not red like my blush. But purple. Like my lightning. I try to tell my self that it's fate. A way for us to always be connected. I blush red like his fire and he blushes purple like my lightning. But thats silly.

Looking away I can feel heat rising up my throat. My own blush. But I also feel damp under my eyes. "Was it so bad?" Cal quizzes before me. He tries to joke but he's hurt. I do t want to hurt him anymore. It would be best if I wasn't here. I wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. "Mare?"

"No, no it wasn't bad. It was nice...I just...I just don't know how to feel. I thought you hated me, or at least disliked me. And I thought you wouldn't want me anymore. I'm sorry i just, just don't know what wrong anymore." More tears cascade down my face and I feel the bed shift. Hot thumbs rub them away as if they were never there to begin with.

"I know. These few days have been confusing. Being let out of the cell, I thought I hated you. But I realise your just a kid. Younger than me and you were coerced into behaving how your not. We've all had to grow up faster than what we are and I don't hate you. Not now not ever. I actually find you quite charming." I laugh. _Charming._ Only he would use a word like that. A word to describe something like me as _charming._

I hug him hard. Scared he's going to leave or disappear. That I was never here to begin with and this is all some sick game Elara has conjured up to hurt me. His embrace tightens and we stay like that. As time passes people walk in and out the room. Neither of us let go. Afraid that the other will leave if some let goes.

 **/CAL/**

She shakes and shakes. I want her to be safe. We are both pawns in a game out of our control now. I know she's not though. _Anthony..._ Who is he? What did she exchange for my freedom? _Maven..._ he was not stop until he has her. He's sick. Twisted. All his fucking mothers fault. But if I had been a better brother than maybe this would have never happened.

The door bangs open. Louder and more violently that any of the other times. A tall blonde man stands in the door way. He's broad but I'm broader. His black eyes locate Mare and he never wavers. I know she looked away. But he won't. "You should go...I have somethings to discuss about you outing with miss Barrow." His voice is gruff. He's probably my age or a little older. Looking at Mare her eyes tell me not to leave her with him. Ever.

"And you are?" My curiosity gets the best of me.

" _Anthony._ And you the sliver. Now leave." I straighten the Prince in me not taking kindly to being ordered around. _Get used to it. Your their soldier now._ He glares at me and then at Mare who shrinks back.

"I don't want him to go" she speaks up. _Finally._ Anthony's eye ticks. Like he's going to wink but just keeps going up and down. He looks like he's going to jump for her but just sinks into the chair at the side of the doorway he refused to leave not 5 seconds ago.

"Fine. As you know Barrow, I've allowed your 'friend' to be let out. As ling as no rules are broken. In return for if he miss behaves you at the one to be punished. While he's it done anything yet I feel you must know the consequences of his actions.

"1. You will be isolated from the base. Taken to the holders until such time I feel you should be let out.

" 2. You will be hurt. Whether it is at the hands of a fist or at the end of a whip will be to my choice on said day.

3\. He will be made to watch. So he know the gravity of his actions and how they WILL be dealt with.

"Is this clear?"

My hand clenches I'm anger. _How could she agree to something like this?_ It's barbaric. "I understand" swinging round to face her I hear the change move and the door close. Knowing he's left.

"Why? How? What the hell is eorng with you for goodness sakes?" I'm practical yelling at her. She's out of her mind. Bonkers. Kirlorn was right we fucked he up and now she thinks people must hurt for something they want.

"I couldn't leave you there to rot. You had to be let out.

I had to get you out. Cal please...I thoug-"

"You thought what? Huh? You thought you getting hurt would make me happy? You thought I would want this?"

"No I thought you wanted out of the room. I felt I deserved it."

I stop and stare at the broken human before me. The hollowness of her face and the blue under her eyes. She don't want to be here anymore. Having nothing left to say to her at the moment. I turn on my heel and swing the door open. As it closes behind me I hear her choke on a sob and will my self not to turn around. I walk down the corridor back to my room and go to have a shower.

Hi guys.

I know it's been a while and I'm so sorry. I was reading the reviews and felt so bad max so I quickly wrote this and hope this helps. I'll try to write more but if not. Pester me until the comments or even pm me to write.

Thank you to those who read this,

Chloe

Xx

Questions.

1\. What do you think?

2\. How about Mare dear?

3\. What do you think of Cald reaction?

4\. And the KISS?

Let me know all thoughts and opinions welcome and any requests for future chapters or what you want encluded. I want this to be something everyone can enjoy. Thank you again.

i don't own the read queen character or world*


End file.
